Ai Need Yu
is the thirty-first episode of Kamen Rider Den-O. Synopsis A former suitor of Airi returns in hopes of winning her heart in the absence of the missing Yuto, leading to Yuto's younger self and even Ryutaros to respond. Plot After destroying the Rabbit Imagin, Ryotaro attempted to ask Yuto of his card, only for Yuto to leave. When Ryotaro returns to the Milk Dipper, he finds several items in the process of being repossessed by a bank to which Airi has a ten million-yen debt due to the one who set it up. When the men sent to label things for repossession are about to tag Sakurai's telescope, Ryotaro tries to take it away, chased by the men until their superior arrives and intervenes. By the time they got back, Airi realizes that this is Fujishiro, who she had known when she was younger and he is also the owner of the company that she is indebted to. Fujishiro offers Airi a way to get rid of her massive debt: becoming his wife. Fujishiro leaves so Airi can decide, to which Airi follows to settle things. Miura and Ozaki are angered that Airi may accept the man's offer, as is Ryutaros, who nearly possesses Ryotaro before he is talked out of it on the promise of calling him. When Yuto arrives to see the state of the Milk Dipper, he and Ryotaro talk about the debt, with Ryotaro worried that Fujishiro might remind Airi of the Sakurai they knew, to which Yuto is indifferent. When Momotaros senses that the Anthopper Imagin's presence, Ryotaro gives chase with Ryutaros's aid, leaving Yuto behind so he can get Airo. Yuto sends Deneb after Den-O just in case due to the Imagin showing himself like that. As Gun Form fights the Anthopper Imagin Ari, Airi speaks to Fujishiro, turning down his offer, to which he is enraged and realizes that Airi must still have feelings for Sakurai. As Airi cannot remember, Fujishiro tells her everything about the past with Sakurai, as Yuto tries to get to the building before any damage can be done. Gun Form, however, is ambushed by the younger Anthopper Imagin Kirigiris and ends up overwhelemed by the twin brother Imagin due to his own pride. Forms *Den-O: Axe Form, Gun Form Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : *Contract Holder: * : , * : Suit actors *Kamen Rider Den-O/Momotaros: *Urataros: *Kintaros: *Ryutaros: *Kamen Rider Zeronos: *Deneb: *Rabbit Imagin, Anthopper Imagin: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *'Viewership': 6.2% *The title of this episode is an obvious pun of "I need you". DVD releases Kamen Rider Den-O Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Lucky Horror Show, Madam, How About the Fireworks?, Ai Need Yu and Last Train Card Zero. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 18 episodes. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Episodes